ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Kid in Town
Next morning, Raine and Kiva went to Charlie and Sally's school to see the new kid, who arrived yesterday. Raine: Seems everything is almost too peaceful since the Koopa Empire is banished.. Kiva: Yeah, everything is just right. Almost. Raine: ..Don't worry about Sasha, okay? She can handle herself. Kiva: Yeah, I know. Raine: What did you do over the past three months? Kiva: Well, I've worked on my photography more. Raine: Studied to be a photographer? Kiva: Pretty much. Raine: That's good. With you being brave, you could've been a journalist. Kiva: I know, but taking photos of everywhere I go is like going down in memory lane. Raine: Good choice. Kiva: Yeah. Thanks, Raine. Raine: You're welcome. You still missed them, do you? Kiva: Every day. Raine: Reia would've safe them and you. Kiva: I know. Raine: Reia has become a great deal to you over the years. Even myself. Kiva: Why you, Raine? Raine: Because Terra, Lisa and Reia have become a completed family you always wanted to have. Kiva: Yeah, they still are. Raine: That's good. I know depression still lurks in your heart. Kiva: Yeah, it stinks. Raine: ...I can help you improve yourself. Kiva: Um... How? Raine: Learn from us. Reia's meditation, Genis' cooking, talking to Ratchet about the baby. Be positive about yourself. Kiva: Oh, okay. Raine: If you have any trouble, come talk to me. Kiva: Alright. - While school is taking place, Kiva came across Genis, who is reading a rented cookbook. Genis: 'Seasoned with lemon juice. Placed fish into oven on 350.' Kiva: Hi, Genis. Genis: Oh! Hey, Kiva. Kiva: Reading a cookbook? Genis: Yeah. I'm planning a dinner sometime since we'll be here for a while. Kiva: Oh, that's good. Genis: Want to help me out with this dinner? Kiva: Sure. - At the grocery store, Kiva and Genis walked through an isle to find ingredients. Genis: Okay, we need some lemons. 2 or 3 should be fine. Kiva: Okay, no problem. - While picking some lemons, Genis begins to question Kiva. Genis: Hey, I saw you with Raine earlier today. What are you two talking about? Kiva: Well, it's more of a personal problem. Genis: Oh... Hope you feel better. Kiva: I know.. Genis: Before Raine and I joined the team, is there any fun memories you like to share? Kiva: Well, there is one. It was in FernGully. Terra and I had a picnic together. Genis: Huh. That's a nice setting. Kiva: Yeah. It was really romantic. Genis: Kinda reminds of me and Presea. Kiva: Gosh.. Did you have a date with Presea? Genis: Yeah. One time, we got to go to an aquarium. Kiva: That's nice. How did it go? Genis: She is stood curious at anything. Kiva: *giggles* But did the date went well? Genis: Yeah, it did. She liked the place. Kiva: Good to hear it. Genis: Oh! We better get the fish. Kiva: Good idea. - Kiva and Genis headed to the seafood section and looked at the fish. Genis: What do you think? Salmon? Tuna? Alaskan Trout? Kiva: I was thinking salmon, but then I think alaskan trout. Gosh... It's hard to choose. Genis: Yeah, it's tough to pick. Excuse me? Three salmons, three alaskan trouts and one atlantic tarpon, please? - A few minutes later, the worker handed over the fish to Genis as he puts them into the cart. Genis: Thank you. - Genis and Kiva walked onto the final ingredient. Genis: All there's left is some herbs. Kiva: Alright then. - In row three, Genis spotted a few herbs needed. Genis: Hmm... What do you think? Kiva: Well, maybe some sage? Genis: That stuff is strong. Maybe a little bit should do it. - After purchasing the ingredients and head to their new hideout, they spotted Laura in the living room. X-23: Oh! It's you, guys. I see you two went shopping. Kiva: Yeah. It's for supper tonight. X-23: It can wait. There's been a robbery outside of town. Kiva: You mean the one Reia mentioned before? X-23: Yeah. I'll help you put the food up first, so we can go. Kiva: Thanks, Laura. - The trio put the food up and headed to the recent crime scene, with Ratchet already on the set. Category:Scenes